


Marked

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras gets a tattoo, Fluffy, Imagination, M/M, MY BABIES, Pure fluff really, Short Drabble, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets a tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

I shivered as the cool air conditioned air brushed against the bare skin on my back. I sat up straighter and bit my lip as the tattoo gun whirled to life.   
"Are you sure you want this Apollo?" Grantaire spoke softly into my ear. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and turned my head to lightly place my lips to his.   
"I do. Now get moving before I get hypothermia from how cold you keep it in here!" I chastised and braced myself as the tattoo gun met the skin on my hip. I didn't flinch instead I just bit my lip and trusted that Grantaire would be cautious. I grew numb to the pain as the tattoo grew curving around my hip and to the small of my back. I didn't look at it, I trusted Grantaire knew what he was doing well enough, and it grew increasingly bigger. Soon it was curling its self around to my other hip and settling onto the curvature of my well defined hips.   
The whirring of the gun dispersed leaving to room quiet, only the sounds of R's heavy breathing broke the silence. I slowly stood up and walked to the full length mirror he had hanging in his studio and studied my new tattoo.   
My breath hitched when I saw it. It was beautiful. The simple red and black likes curving into small intricate designs took my breath away as I trailed the design with my eyes. I turned slowly eyes lingering on the small heart that was sitting in the small of my back surrounded by small curving black lines. The designs continued back to the front and ended spinning into a small black sun that rested on my hip.   
I turned to face Grantaire biting back tears and kissed him lightly. His breath wavered as he pulled away from the kiss.   
"I love you too Grantaire" I said meeting his eyes. He let out a small relieve breath glad I got the message that he left written in the art work that now adorned my skin.


End file.
